Escalibur
by kgs
Summary: Los años han pasado y la lucha contra demonios ya no es una constante en sus vidas pero ¿qué hacer cuando una conspiracion quiere hacerse con Escalibur?. Porque a veces hay traiciones de los que menos te lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de embrujadas, asi que no se que tal esta.

La historia se situa algunos años despues del fin de la 8º temporada; sin embargo no voy a utilizar casi nada de ella, a excepcion de dos nombres; pero tampoco dare mucha informacion de ellos.

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen (no se a quien le pertenecen; pero a mi no), por tanto no saco nada de este fic, a parte de pasar un buen rato escribiendo

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Era una sala circular llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas, en el centro de ella había una mesa circular de roble con un pentagrama grabado y coincidiendo con cada punta una silla del mismo material, con el respaldo grabado en diversas formas tribales, había dos mujeres en la sala sentadas en dos de las cinco sillas.

Una de las mujeres era rubia con el pelo rizado y ojos grises, mientras que la otra tenia el pelo moreno recogido en una trenza y tenia los ojos de un tono rojizo; sin embargo las dos llevaban la misma ropa unos pantalones negros y un corsé granate, unas botas negras y un brazalete plateado en su muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Estas segura Meredith?- le pregunto la morena a su compañera- ¿Crees que esta preparada?

- Por supuesto que lo esta Catlin, la hemos educado para esto desde que se la quitamos a su mugrosa madre de sus brazos antes de acabar con ella.

- Sigo pensando que te estas precipitando

- No digas estupideces, debe vengar la memoria de su padre, nuestro hermano y traer la gloria a la familia junto con la espada.

- Las brujas no sabrán ni que les golpeo- dijo Catlin sonriendo fríamente.

- Exacto, cuando quieran darse cuenta ya no podrán hacer nada- dijo la rubia recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Cuando lo consiga no solo habremos cumplido nuestra venganza, el inframundo será suyo, los demonios estarán a sus pies, a nuestros pies.

Mientras en la superficie, estamos en una casa en San Francisco, parece una casa normal, un matrimonio y sus dos hijos; la madre esta preparando el desayuno, el padre lee el periódico... todo es de lo más normal.

La madre es una mujer morena de pelo recogido en una coleta, lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta; él, es un hombre rubio de ojos claros, lleva unos pantalones claros y una camisa a cuadros. Son Piper Halliwell y Leo Wyatt, ella bruja el antiguo anciano.

- ¡Chris¡Wyatt! A desayunar- dijo Piper mientras terminaba de poner el desayuno.

Al instante un grupo de lucecitas blancas que al instante se convirtieron en un joven de unos 18 años, rubio y de ojos claros, llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no orbites en casa.- le riño Piper.

- Si mama- dijo el joven.

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- volvió a preguntar la madre

- Se estaba duchando- respondió mientras se metía un croissant en la boca.

- Wyatt haz el favor de no hablar con la boca llena

- Vale mama.

- ¡Chris, si no bajas a desayunar te quedaras sin él!

- Ya voy- grito un joven moreno de ojos verdes mientras bajaba con el pelo mojado por las escaleras-Ya bajaba

El ruido del timbre hizo que Leo se levantase a abrir la puerta mientras Chris y Wyatt se peleaban por el último croissant.

En la puerta había una joven castaña de pelo largo.

- Hola Bianca, pasa- dijo Leo al verla- Chris está en la cocina terminando de desayunar.

- Buenos días señor.- dijo ella sonriendo mientras entraba por la puerta.

- Chris ha venido Bianca- dijo Leo mientras iban hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días a todos- dijo la joven

- Hola Bianca- saludo Piper- ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Si; pero gracias de todas formas. Hola guapo- dijo mientras le daba un beso a Chris en los labios.

- Por favor creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Wyatt- Iros a otro sitio a besuquearos.

- ¿Celoso hermanito?

- Más quisieras

- Dejar ya de pelear y marcharos a clase antes de que lleguéis tarde- Dijo Piper mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa- Y no olvidéis que esta noche saldremos a cenar con vuestras tías.

- Si mama, adiós- dijo Wyatt mientras orbitaba con su padre a la escuela de magia, seguido de Chris y Bianca.

El día pasó como cualquier otro y pronto llegaron los preparativos para la cena. Piper y Leo se estaban vistiendo mientras Chris veía la televisión junto a Bianca.

- Chris ¿Sabes donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto Piper mientras se terminaba de poner los pendientes a la vez que bajaba las escaleras- Tenemos que irnos.

- Todavía no ha vuelto de casa de Max.- dijo el mientras se giraba para mirar a su madre.

- Sabe que nos tenemos que ir¿cuándo piensa venir?- dijo ella- Orbita y ve a decirle que le esperamos en el restaurante y mas le vale no llegar tarde.

- Pero...

- Sin peros jovencito.

- Esta bien- dijo el joven antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz

Chris orbito hasta un parque donde encontró a un grupo de jóvenes jugando al fútbol entre los que estaba su hermano.

- Hey Wyatt- dijo acercándose a ellos

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo su hermano corriendo hacia él

- Mama me ha mandado a buscarte

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nos vamos a cenar¿recuerdas?

- Oh mierda, se me había olvidado.

- Pues date prisa mama dice que te esperamos en el restaurante y que no tardes.

- Vale, vale- dijo el corriendo hacia sus amigos- Iré por mi cuenta al restaurante.

Chris volvió a orbitar hacia la casa, donde encontró a sus padres y a Bianca esperándole para salir.

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- pregunto Leo al ver que volvía solo.

- Estaba jugando al fútbol, se le había olvidado lo de la cena.

- ¿Le has dicho que vaya al restaurante?- pregunto Piper mientras cogía el abrigo

- Si.

- Entonces vamos- dijo Leo saliendo por la puerta de camino al coche.

Wyatt se había despedido de sus amigos y había orbitado a casa, donde se ducho y vistió antes de coger su coche en dirección al restaurante.

Iba en su coche azul escuchando U2 cuando al doblar una esquina tubo que dar un frenazo para no atropellar a una joven rubia de pelo corto que cruzo corriendo la carretera. Cuando la chica le miro Wyatt pudo ver que estaba asustada por algo, así que decidió seguirla mientras la llamaba.

Al llegar a un callejón sin salida por fin la alcanzo, ella estaba asustada y miraba nerviosa a su alrededor intentando buscar una salida.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Wyatt

Ella se giro nerviosa y el por fin pudo verla mejor, era una chica de unos 16 años, rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules.

- Márchate, se acercan

- ¿Quién?

- Vete antes de que sea tarde

Tras ellos apareció una chica pelirroja con el pelo en dos moños y un traje de cuero.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de correr?- dijo la desconocida mientras hacia una bola de energía en su mano derecha- Porque yo me estoy cansando

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Wyatt poniéndose entre la joven rubia y la demonio pelirroja.

- Apártate humano, esto no es contra ti, sino contra ella.- dijo lanzándole la bola de energía a Wyatt.

Justo cuando la bola de energía iba a chocar contra ellos un escudo de energía azul les rodeo a ambos, a Wyatt y a la rubia desconocida, ante el desconcierto de la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo la demonio

- Te equivocas, el demonio eres tú, yo soy Wyatt

- El dueño de escalibur.

La pelirroja volvió a lanzar otra bola de energía; la cual fue desviada con un simple movimiento de la mano de Wyatt. Este hecho se repitió varias veces hasta que la joven a la que Wyatt estaba protegiendo salió de detrás de un contenedor en el que se había escondido y levanto su mano en dirección a la pelirroja, la cual fue fulminada por un rayo procedente de la mano de la joven.

El demonio comenzó a arder antes de morir en un estallido. El rubio se giro para mirar a la chica que aun seguía con la mano en dirección a donde había estado la pelirroja.

- ¿Eres una bruja?- le pregunto

- ¿Quién eres?

- Creo que eso lo pregunte yo antes, mi nombre es Wyatt Halliwell.

- El dueño de escalibur, futuro rey de la magia e hijo de una embrujada.

- Si, ese soy yo- dijo sonriendo- No recuerdo tu nombre

- No te lo he dicho- dijo ella antes de que un rayo cayese justo donde estaba ella haciendo que desapareciese.

Wyatt siguió mirando hacia donde había estado la joven rubia; pero recordó la cena a la que llegaba tarde y volvió a su coche con el fin de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al restaurante.

* * *

¿_Que os ha parecido? Cualquier cosa que querais podeis decirmelo en un review, tanto cosas buenas como todo tipo de frutas y hortalizas con tal de que deje de escribir._

_Adios._

_kgs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando llego al restaurante ya estaban todos reunidos, su tía Pheobe y su marido Coop, un chico moreno de ojos azules; su tía Paige y su esposo Henry, un hombre castaño de ojos color miel; sus padres, su hermano y Bianca; incluso estaba su abuelo Víctor.

- Siento llegar tarde- se disculpo antes de sentarse al lado de su hermano- Me olvide

- Explícame de que vale que te diga las cosas si luego no me haces caso- le reprocho su madre- ¿Se puede saber que era tan importante como para olvidar la cena?

- Piper, deja al chico- dijo Leo- lo importante es que ya esta aquí

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara?- pregunto Pheobe- Parece hollín

Wyatt se froto donde su tía le señalaba y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, así que cogió la servilleta y se limpio ante la graciosa mirada de la familia y la furiosa de su madre.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo jovencito?- dijo ella mirándole como una madre inquisidora.- Por tu bien espero que no sea nada raro

- Ha debido ser cuando nos atacaron- respondió él como sí tal cosa

- ¿Atacaron?- pregunto su padre preocupado

- Sí, a mí y a otra chica. Cuando venia hacia aquí... - y les contó su encuentro con la chica misteriosa.

- Que extraño- dijo su tía Paige- ¿Y no sabes quien es?

- No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- Bueno, vasta ya- dijo su madre- Lo mejor será que empecemos ya a pedir la cena.

El resto de la cena paso entre risas y charlas, dejaron de lado las cosas mágicas y se centraron en las cosas cotidianas, el trabajo, los estudios de los chicos, el noviazgo de Chris y Bianca...

Cuando llego el postre, Pheobe llamo la atención de todos.

- Coop y yo, tenemos dos noticias que daros- dijo ella.- La primera es que el director del periódico, como ya sabéis es uno de los directivos de la Fox, ha conseguido que me den un programa, así que voy a salir por la televisión.

- Eso es genial cariño- dijo Víctor- Felicidades

- Si Pheobe, es genial te mereces ese programa- le dijo Paige

- Estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo Piper mientras se levantaba a abrazarla.

- Pues si eso os ha gustado esto os encantara.- dijo ella mientras seguía abrazando a Piper- Vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja por las dos buenas noticias.

Mientras unos cinco pares de ojos seguían la escena que se reflejaba en un antiguo espejo, colocado en una cueva del inframundo

- Que monas, un bebe- dijo Meredith al ver la escena- Como sigan así me moriré del asco

- Míralo de esta forma, estarán tan pendientes de la bruja que no se darán cuenta de que las estamos atacando- dijo Catlin- Y ya lo has oído, el joven principito se ha tragado todo nuestro teatro.

- Has estado genial Jesse- dijo una mujer pelirroja de pelo largo y rizado con ojos amarillos, mientras se giraba para ver a su compañera la demonio pelirroja de los moños.

- Si, reconozco que no he estado nada mal; pero cuando coja a esa canija la estampare- dijo Jesse la demonio que ataco a Wyatt en el callejón.

- La primera fase del plan ha concluido- Dijo la rubia- Es hora de empezar la fase dos.

* * *

¿Que tal? ya se que es un poco corto; pero no quiero hacer los capitulos demasiado largos.

**Gwen Diasmore: **si Wayatt tambien tiene telekinesis, si te fijas sale en el capitulo de la 6º donde aparece Bianca, la novuia de Chris. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Kashu-chan: **no te preocupes por el tamaño del fic, lo importante es que te guste el fic. La verdad yo tampoco he leido muchos fics de embrujadas donde salga Wayatt ¿en que otra pagina los lees tu?

kgs


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Era un sábado como otro cualquiera, pronto empezarían los exámenes para los jóvenes Halliwell, así que este día querían aprovecharlo al máximo. Chris y Bianca iban a ir a la playa; mientras que Wyatt iba a quedar con unos amigos en el centro comercial para ir al cine y mas tarde a algún local a tomar algo. Aprovechando que ni Piper ni Leo estaban en casa ese fin de semana, los dos pensaban divertirse todo el tiempo posible.

- Wyatt¿Tienes planes para hoy?- dijo Chris desde el piso de arriba

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Wayatt.

- Es que Bianca y yo íbamos a alquilar una peli y...- dijo él bajando las escaleras- tu ya me entiendes.

- No te preocupes, no tengo pensado volver hasta mañana por la mañana- dijo el rubio

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta para irse vio a Bianca subir las escaleras en dirección a la casa, tras saludarse Wyatt comenzó a andar en dirección al parque, no sabia porque pero presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Estaba caminando por un paseo del parque en dirección al lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos, iba tan distraído absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que al doblar un árbol una chica haciendo footing iba en su misma dirección, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y chocaron el uno con el otro. Wyatt para evitar que la joven cayese al suelo la cogió de la muñeca.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado de por donde vas- dijo Wyatt

- Y tu mirar por donde andas- le respondió ella.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa voz era la de la chica a la que había protegido unas semanas antes en el callejón.

- Eres tu- dijeron los dos a la vez al haberse reconocido.

- Vaya, vaya quien lo iba a decir- dijo él- no esperaba volver a verte.

- Parece que nuestro destino e encontrarnos en todas partes.

- Encontrarnos y que yo te salve de que te hagas daño

- Perdona¿salvarme?- respondio ella sarcastica

- Sí, salvarte, ahora de que te cayeses al suelo y el otro día de que ese demonio te hiciese papilla

- Primero, si mirases por donde andas no hubiésemos chocado- empezó la joven- Y dos, sino recuerdo mal, fui yo la que venció a ese demonio, no tu.

- Como quieras. Lo siento, pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo tu nombre

- No te lo he dicho Wyatt- dijo ella mientras se alejaba corriendo.

El se quedo contemplando como la chica se iba alejando, hasta que sintió que alguien le llamaba, se giro y vio a sus amigos haciéndole señas desde una explanada.

Esa, sin embargo, no fue la ultima vez que vio a la joven; esa misma noche fue al P3 a divertirse con sus amigos, llevaba allí dos horas, cuando vio a esa joven de nuevo. Esta vez no llevaba pantalones rotos o un chándal, al contrario llevaba una minifalda negra y una camiseta de tirantes granate con el pelo suelto, lo que le daba un aire de depredador que llamo la atención de muchos de los jóvenes de la sala.

Paso un buen rato mirándola desde una de las mesas, ella estaba en la barra tomando una coca cola cuando un tipo varios años mayor que ella se le acerco y comenzó a ligar. Wyatt al principio sintió algo de celos; pero se le pasaron en cuanto vio como ella se deshacia del hombre. Después de un rato decidió ir a bailar un rato, se sentía confuso, nunca le había pasado eso con nadie, había tenido cientos de novias, si, pero nunca había sentido nada como eso, ni siquiera sabia su nombre y ya sentía celos cuando estaba hablando con otros tíos. Al rato vio como otra vez el pesado de antes volvía a coquetear con ella, así que viendo que la chica empezaba a estar en un problema se acerco hasta donde ella estaba.

- Jenny- dijo él cuando llego a su lado- te he estado buscando por todas partes y no te veía.

- ¿Y tu quien coño eres? – dijo el hombre contrariado por la interrupción

- Este es Wyatt, mi... novio- dijo la joven rubia improvisando

-¿Tu novio?

- así es, su novio- dijo el rubio siguiéndole la corriente- La pregunta es que pretendes hacer con mi chica.

- Nada, solo estábamos hablando

- Vamos a bailar, cariño- dijo la rubia mientras cogía a Wyatt de la mano y le arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Fueron hacia bien a dentro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar en silencio, hasta que la joven le pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- No parecías muy cómoda con el tipo ese.

- Si, ya no sabia como quitármelo de encima. Reconozco que esta vez si que me has salvado

- No ha sido nada- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en un mismo día, es todo un record

- Si, es curioso- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Voy a tener ya el placer de conocer su nombre jovencita.

- Illiana; pero mis amigos me dicen Illi

- Encantado Illi

Estuvieron bailando un par de canciones, algunas lentas otras mas movidas, paraban a tomar algo, volvían a bailar, se sentaban con los amigos de Wyatt... Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Illiana dijo que se tenia que marchar, así que Wyatt se ofreció a acompañarla. Iban andando por la calle mientras hablaban de todo un poco, hasta que llegaron frente a un bloque de pisos cerca del centro.

- Aquí es, ya hemos llegado- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Vas a poder volver tu solo?

- Claro que si, soy brujo recuerdas.

- Si, es cierto... por un momento había olvidado que no somos personas normales.

- No es tan malo; tiene muchas ventajas.

- ¿así¿qué te persigan los demonios¿qué no puedas ser sincera con la gente¿ir con cuidado siempre por miedo a que te descubran o te maten?

- No, conocer a gente especial, poder ayudar a los demás, patearle el culo a los demonios- dijo él acercándose a ella.

- ¿Crees que soy especial?- dijo ella acercando su cara mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Eres la persona mas especial que he conocido nunca, y me encantas- dijo él cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos y besándola suavemente.

Estuvieron cinco minutos mas besándose hasta que Illiana recordó que debía subir a casa y se separo lentamente.

- Tengo que irme

- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

- Claro, en el embarcadero del parque a las once.

- Esta bien, a las once- dijo él volviendo a besarla antes de orbitar al club.

¿Que tal? siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo; pero he estado liada con la universidas.

Este capitulo no he podido contestar los comentarios por falta de tiempo; pero en el proximo los respondere.

Hasta pronto

kgs


	4. Chapter 4

**Gwen Diasmore: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tienes razon en que los capitulos son muy cortos; pero la 

idea principal era que fuese para un foro y no queria alrgar mucho los capiulos.

**Kashu-chan: **Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

- Parece que nuestro plan esta funcionando a la perfeccion- Comento el demonio llamado Catlin mientras miraba al caldero del centro donde se formaban diferentes imagenes- El muy tonto no sabe lo que le espera

- Por supuesto que no, ella nunca falla- Dijo Meredith- Pronto la espada sera nuestra y con ella el poder para gobernar el inframundo

Habian pasado dos meses desde que Wyatt e Illiana se conocieron; dos meses en los que Wyatt nunca habia sido tan feliz. Sin embargo, algo iba mal, no sabia que; pero algo no le permitia ser todo lo feliz que deberia, era un extraño sentimiento que no le dejaba en paz, como el miedo a que todo fuese una maldita ilusion y no encontrase mas que humo en lo que el creia uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Todos los dias la joven pareja quedaba para pasear, ir al cine o simplemente para estar juntos.

Pero no todo puede ser completamente perfecto ¿verdad?

Todo tiene dos caras, como una moneda, frente a la felicidad de Wyatt, estaba la tristeza de Chris. El cual se pasaba todo el dia en su habitacion, para preocupacion de toda la familia, que no sabian que hacer para ayudarle.

- Estoy tan preocupada- dijo Piper, mientras servia cafe a sus hermanas en el salon

- ¿Aun no ha aparecido Bianca?- pregunto una Phoebe a la que ya se le empezaba a notar la barriga de embarazada

- No- contesto Piper- Y ya no sabemos que hacer. Leo y Wyatt, la estan buscando y no aparece

- ¿Cuanto hace que desaparecio?- quiso saber Paige

- Dos semanas, al principio todo fue bien; pero despues de tres dias sin dar señales de vida, Chris se empezo a preocupar, la estubo llamando, fue a su casa, pero no encontro a nadie; intento sentirla... pero todo fue inutil, despues de una semana volvio a casa de Bianca y se encontro con su madre, ella le dijo que Bianca tenia que hacer cosas de familia en el inframundo y que no sabia cuando volveria.

- Asi que esta en el inframundo y no podeis saber como esta- concluyo Phoebe- Lo unico que podemos hacer es seguir esperando.

En otro lugar, Illiana estaba tumbada en su cama, escuchando un poco de musica, cuando llamaron a la puerta y por ella entro una joven morena con ojos rojizos. La mujer se sento en una de las esquinas de la cama y espero a que la joven tumbada se diese cuenta de su presencia

- ¿Que quieres tia Caitlin?

- Nada, no puedo venir a hablar con mi sobrina preferida

- De hecho soy tu unica sobrina.

- Tienes razon- dijo la mujer- Te he notado distinta en las reuniones de la orden ¿Te pasa algo?

- No se porque dices eso, estoy igual que siempre

- No finjas no saber de lo que te hablo Illiana

- Pareces conocer la respuesta ¿Por que haces entonces la pregunta?- dijo la rubia- No me hagas perder el tiempo con una conversacion inutil y sin sentido.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, la joven rubia habia desaparecido de la habitacion, lo que aumento el enfado de la morena que salio de la habitacion dando un portazo.

- ¡Meredith!- grito mientras fluctuaba en la sala de entrenamientos

- ¿Que pasa Catlin?

- Esto se esta descontrolando

- ¿De que hablas?

- De Illiana, algo pasa con ella y la mision

- Dejala, seran cosas de crias- dijo ella quitandole importancia al asunto- De todas formas, yo hablare con ella

- Hazlo y pronto, hemos preparado esto durante demasiado tiempo como para que se estropee, solo porque ella esta sintiendo algo por el.

Illiana no regreso hasta el anochecer, cuando volvio a su habitacion, se percato de que no estaba sola, sentia una presencia a sus espaldas, asi que lanzo un rayo a la presencia a sus espaldas, un rayo que choco contra la puerta del armario, se giro y fluctuo hasta detras de la cama donde sentia que se habia movido el intruso; pero antes de volver a lanzarle un rayo noto un cuchillo en su cuello.

- No esta mal Illi- dijo el desconocido antes de hacerse visible- No esta nada mal. Sin embargo, no eres suficientemente rapida, deberias entrenar mas.

- Meredith

- He oido cosas que no me gustan Illiana- dijo la demonio mientras retiraba el cuchillo y se ponia frente a ella- Cosas que espero, no sean verdad

- ¿Cosas?- dijo la rubia fingiendo no saber de lo que le hablaba- No deberias hacer caso de lo que cuentan los demonios

- ¿Seguro que son mentiras?

- No se de que me hablas

- Rumores, como por ejemplo que te estas planteando tu mision o que te estas enamorando del principito

- ¿Tan malo seria?- dijo Illiana girandose y mirando por la ventana

- No estaras hablando en serio. No me puedo creer que te de igual lo que esas brujas le hicieron a tu familia

- Mi padre murio porque era un demonio, si no le hubiesen vencido las embrujadas habria sido cualquier otra bruja

- Pero no fueron otras brujas, fueron el principito y las embrujadas. ¿Tu madre tambien se lo merecia?

- Mi madre era una inutil mortal que no merece ni uno solo de mis pensamientos.

- Recuerda tu mision Illiana, fuistes criada para esto, para poseer a escalibur y vengarnos de lo que los poseedores de la espada nos hicieron- dijo Meredith girandola la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- Esto va mas alla de ti, de mi o de tu padre, es la venganza de toda una familia, esto es por una venganza que tiene mas años que tu o que yo. Esto es por nuestros antepasados, la razon de nuestra existencia. Piensalo. La reunion es en una hora, no tardes.

Meredith salio de la habitacion y poco despues Illiana la siguio con otra direccion distinta, con rumbo a la casa Halliwell, donde estaria Wyatt y con el que podria hablar y explicarle todo.

- Lo siento pequeña, esto me dolera a mi, mas que a ti; pero es por tu bien- dijo Meredith, quitandole un cofre de las manos a una demonio de pelo violeta.

* * *

Que tal? os a gustado.

Espero vuestra opinion para saber si seguir la historia o no. Aunque de todas formas la terminare de publicar.

kgs


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que os guste y perdona la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada ultimamente.

Una aclaricion, Illiana es rubia y Bianca morena, lo digo porque en alguno punto las menciono asi, en vez de por sus nombres**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Unos minutos antes de que Illiana se dirigiese a la casa de las Halliwell, estas recibieron una visita que desde hace tiempo esperaban.

Hace un rato que Paige y Pheobe se habian marchado y todo parecia de lo mas normal. Leo estaba ayudando a Wyatt a poner la mesa, mientras que Chris y Piper terminaban de hacer la cena.

- No te preocupes cariño, seguro que esta bien- dijo Piper en un intento de animar a su hijo

- ¿Seguro? No se porque, pero siento que ya nada va estar bien

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo la mujer mientras dejaba el cuchillo que estaba usando

- No lo se, es como una sensacion.- dijo el mirando al vacio- No se que va a pasar hoy; pero presiento que las cosas van a cambiar y no precisamente para bien.

- Tu tia Prue tambien tenia esas sensaciones cuando las cosas no iban bien, decia que era como si algo le apretase el estomago- dijo ella mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos- Pero eso fue antes de que consiguiesemos nuestros poderes, cuando los obtuvimos las cosas cambiaron, no se porque; pero nunca mas tubo esa sensacion.

- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la tia Prue tubo esa sensacion, mama?

- Dejame recordar... creo que fue pocos dias antes de la muerte de tu bisabuela Penny

- Espero que esta vez no muera nadie.

- Y yo- dijo Piper antes de abrazar a su hijo

- Lamento interrumpiros; pero hay algo que debeis saber- dijo una voz a las espaldas de la pareja.

Chris al reconocer la voz se giro y la vio, tal como el habia supuesto, ahi estaba Bianca, su querida Bianca, seria capaz de reconocer su voz entre un millon. Habia estado tan preocupado por ella que no podia ser verdad, no podia estar ahi enfrente suya. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la estaba abrazando y besando desesperadamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- le dijo cuando se separaron

- Parece que me has hechado de menos.- le respondio sonriendo

- No vuelvas a irte nunca, he estado muy preocupado

- Lo siento; pero habia una reunion urgente y soy parte del circulo que representa a los fenix.

- ¿Que pasa? he oido ruidos- dijo Leo entrando antes de Wyatt

- Bianca a vuelto- le dijo Piper

- Es genial- dijo Wyatt al ver a la parejita- Procura no desaparecerte otra vez o conseguiras que estrangule a tu novio por pesado.

- Procurare no irme mas

- ¿Y que es eso que querias que supiesemos?- pregunto Piper

- Es sobre la reunion del inframundo- dijo la demonio muy seria- Un grupo de demonios, que se hacen llamar La Orden, invoco a los mas importantes grupos de demonios para decirnos que tenian a la nueva fuente, mas poderosa que las anteriores y con un arma secreta que la hara invencible.

- ¿Sabes quien es esa nueva fuente?- pregunto Leo

- No lo se, no nos lo han dicho

- ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo dos semanas enteras?- pregunto Chris

- Debiamos prepararnos para la reunion, luego investigar un poco a nuestros adversarios y entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar?- pregunto la embrujada

- Es costumbre de mi clan que antes de jurar lealtad a alguien, ese demonio debe derrotarnos en combate para demostrar que es digno de nuestra lealtad

- ¿Y lo es?- pregunto su novio

- Me temo que si. La demonio con la que luche era bastante poderosa, me dejo bastante mal despues del combate, por eso no vine antes. Tened cuidado, decian algo de acabar con Wyatt para hacerse con escalibur

- Nadie va a tocar un pelo a mi hijo- dijo Piper- Ire a ver el libro de las sombras para ver a quien voy a patear el trasero

Tras eso Piper subio al sotano junto a Wyatt, Bianca y Chris, mientras Leo subia a onsultar con los ancianos sobre esa nueva amenaza que se cernia sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al atico, Piper se dirigio al libro del centro de la habitacion, el libro que tantas veces habian usado, su herencia familiar. Comenzo a pasar las paginas intentando buscar algo de la orden esa que Bianca habia mencionado, ella y sus hermanas habian luchado mucho para conseguir esa vida libre de demonios que estaban teniendo y no pensaba desperdiciarla solo por que un demonio con ansias de poder quisiese quitarle escalibur a su hijo .

Numerosos demonios dibujados plasmaban las hojas del libro, muchos ya habian sido vencidos otros no los conocia; pero en ninguna parte aparecia ninguna mencion de la dichosa orden. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando los encontro, en una de las paginas finales del libro, el dibujo bajo el titulo mostraba el dibujo de una espada rota.

- Aqui esta- les dijo Piper.

- ¿Que pone, mama?- quiso saber Chris

-Segun esto son descendientes de una antiguo amor de Merlin- dijo ella- Cuando Merlin la abandono para crear Camelot junto con Arturo, ella juro vengarse destruyendo todo lo que habia significado algo para Merlin, parece ser que es algo es Camelot y el portador de la espada.

- Entonces ¿Porque quieren hacerse con escalibur?- pregunto Chris-¿No deberian querer destruirla?

- ¿Nunca escuchas a tu madre?- dijo la demonio- Quieren destruir Camelot y al rey, no las espada, si se hacen con ella el rey perdera parte de su poder y estara indefenso.

- Camelot no puede ser destruido- dijo el moreno- Es solo una idea, un lugar donde no hay injusticias, y eso no puede destruirse

- Como bien dices, hermanito, Camelot es solo una idea; pero las ideas pueden corromperse y asi quedan destruidas.

- Oh, oh- dijo Piper mientras seguia leyendo el libro

- ¿Que pasa, mama?- quiso saber el rubio

- Parece que Menloc pertenecia a esta orden

- ¿Quien?- pregunto confundido el moreno

- Tu no habias nacido cuando nos ataco- dijo Piper- Era un demonio muy poderoso, nosotras no fuimos capaces de vencerle. Fue cuando descubrimos a escalibur por primera vez

- ¿Te refieres a ese demonio que te hizo creer que tu eras la elegida para ser la reina?- pregunto Chris

- El mismo, lo que quiere decir que necesitamos el poder de tres. Llama a tus tias Wyatt- dijo Piper- Yo ire a preparar algunas pociones con tu hermano. Chris baja a buscar ingredientes.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Sorprendeme, vamos a inventarnos una pocion, improvisa.

Chris y Wyatt bajaron las escaleras, el moreno rumbo a la cocina y el rubio al telefono; sin duda podria haber orbitado; pero no era posible que los demonios decidiesen atacar ahora y no queria pillar a sus tias en una situacion comprometida o necesitaria terapia para superarlo. Estaba marcando los numeros cuando sono el timbre de la puerta. Colgo el telefono y decidio ver quien era a estas horas de la noche, sobre todo con el chaparron que estaba cayendo.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro frente a el a su novia, con el pelo empapado por la lluvia, parecia asustada y nerviosa.

-Ili¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar

- ¿Ahora? Es que no es un buen momento

- Es algo muy importante

Wayatt se debatia entre irse con la joven o volver a lo que estaba haciendo, llamar a sus tias para poder patearle el culo a algunos demonios. No le gustabatener que elegir; pero el tema de los demonios solia poner de mal humor a la joven, por lo que preferia no tocar el tema cuando estaba ella. Sus meditaciones dudaron poco, al ver que a la joven se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos, señal de que pronto comenzaria a llorar y eso le hizo decidirse. Su novia no era de esas personas que lloran con facilidad, podia enfadarse, gritar, fruncir el ceño…pero no lloraba y eso le hizo preocuparse

- Esta bien, pasa al salon yo tengo que llamar a mis tias y vengo

Illiana paso y se quedo de pie en el salon, con los pantalones vaqueros chorreando, la cazadora mojada e intentando darse calor con los brazos cruzados. Wayatt solo tardo unos minutos en volver y cuando lo hizo la abrazo, intentando trasmitirle seguridad, que no se preocupara porque el la protegeria. Asi abrazados les encontro Chris cuando salio de la cocina.

- Hola Illiana- le saludo al ver a la joven- ¿Wayatt ayudame con esto?

Los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras dejando tiempo a la joven para pensar que podia decirle a su novio y que este no le odiase por ello. No paso ni un minuto cuando volvio a oir ruidos de pisadas y voces, pertenecientes a los miembros de la familia Halliwell. La primera en bajar era Piper, seguida de Wayatt, Chris y Bianca.

Todo paso muy rapido, las dos jóvenes se miraron y al instante se reconocieron, no dijeron ni una sola palabra; antes de atacarse.

Bianca le lanzo una bola de fuego que Iliana esquivo hechandose a un lado; pero Biana fluctuo a su lado y le dio un puñetazo lanzandola contra el sofa. Illiana le lanzo un rayo desde el suelo que la morena esquivo fluctuando; pero al rubia tambien fluctuo y se puso al lado de donde la joven iba a aparecer por lo que no pudo esquivar la patada de la rubia. Bianca se incorporo conrapidez y fluctuo detrás de la rubia, con una daga a puntando a su cuello; pero la otra ya la esperaba y se habia girado, con loq eu estaban una frente a la otra. Bianca con su daga en el cuello de Illiana y esta, que habia hecho aparecer la suya propia apuntando al cuello de Bianca.

Nadie se movia, las dos jóvenes se miraban con odio, mientras que los tres espectadores no sabian que hacer, todo habia sido demasiado rapido. Antes de que alguno de ellos preguntara nada, unas lenguas de fuego cubrieron a la rubia desapareciendola de la mansión.

- Cariño¿tu novia acaba de desaparecer en fuego?- dijo Piper, sin dejar de mirar ha donde estaba Bianca.

- Bianca ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le pregunto Chris, a la vez que Bianca hacia desaparecer su daga.

- ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su novio- Ella es la demonio contra la que luche en el inframundo. Pertenece a la Orden.

- ¡Mientes!- le grito Wayatt- Illi no es un demonio, es una bruja

- No se quien crees que es; pero te dire que la he reconocido nada mas verla y ella a mi.

- Illi no quiere quitarme a escalibur, lo se- dijo orbitando de la casa.

-¡Wayatt!- grito Piper- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices Bianca?

- Muy segura, pocos demonios me han vencido en combate y menos aqun son los que viven para contarlo.

- Entonces, este problema es mayor de lo que imaginamos- dijo apesadumbrada mientras se dejaba caer en el escalon de la escalera


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!_

_Cuanto tiempo... Siento haber tardado tanto._

_Espero que os guste el capi y sabed las que seguis la historia que le quedan dos capitulos para acabar, los cuales espero no tardar mucho en escribir_

_Ahora a leer ,_

* * *

Wayatt orbito hasta el parque donde chocaron aquel dia. La lluvia habia amainado; pero aun asi, el viento erabastante fuerte, moviendo las hojas de los arboles y evitando que pudiera escuchar algo que le indicara que la joven estaba alli; pero el sabia que lo estaba.

Una voz hiz que subiera la cabeza y mirase en direccion al arbol bajo el que se estaba resguardando

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Illiana, mirandole con los ojos llorosos

- Te buscaba- dijo el mientras subia para ponerse a su lado

- No deberias haber venido

- Eres mi novia, quiero saber que es lo que pasa y quiero que me lo digas tu

- No quieras saberlo

- Claro que si, por eso estoy aquí- dijo el abrazandola- ¿ES cierto lo que ha dicho Bianca?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

- Que eres un demonio y quieres matarme- ella no respondio, asi que el continuo hablando- ¿A que fuiste a casa?

- Yo queria contarte todo- dijo ella separandose para poder mirarle a los ojos

- ¿El que?

- Mi mision era acercarme a ti, llevarte a nuestra trampa, quitarte la espada y destruirte para que me convierta en la fuente

- ¿Todo era mentira?- dijo el portador de la espada comenzando a enfadarse- ¿Todo este tiempo has fingido sentir algo por mi?

- ¡No! Puede que al principio si; pero me enamore de ti…yo no quiero hacerte daño, por eso fui a tu casa, para contartelo todo

- ¿Qué esperabas que pasaria después?

- No lo se, solo queria explicartelo para que sepas por que me voy a ir, para nunca volver.

- ¿Te vas?

- Yo soy la unica que puede luchar contra ti, si yo no estoy no tendras nada que temer.

- ¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero?- dijo el cogiendola de las manos- Si tu te vas, yo me voy contigo

- No, tu debes quedarte aquí. Si intentas seguirme te matare. Creeme esto es lo mejor- dijo ella besandole dulcemente antes de fluctuar en llamas.

Wayatt se quedo donde estaba, con la vista donde hasta hace poco tiempo habia estado ella. No se movia, solo pensaba y miraba en esa direccion. Asi fue donde le encontro su padre, minutos después, le abrazo y orbito con el de vuelta a la casa familiar. Leo le dejo en la cama, donde el rey de la magia se hizo un ovillo, ante la mirada de sus padres. Piper lloraba en silencio y Leo la abrazo, para después conducirla al salon donde el resto de la familia les esperaba.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Pheobe

- Muy mal, y yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo Piper rompiendo en llanto.

- No es justo- dijo Paige- Después de tanto tiempo, pensé que ya habiamos conseguido una vida libre de demonios y ahora esto…

- ¿Dónde esta Chris?- pregunto Coop desde detrás de Pheobe

- Binaca y el han ido a investigar donde esta esa Orden- explico Leo

- ¿Crees qyue haya sdo una buena idea- volvio a intervenir el representante del amor

- No lo se…

La conversación ceso cuando Bianca y Chris aparecieron en la sala, justo antes de unas demonios, las cuales no tubieron mucho timempo de reaccionar antes de que Piper las destruyera.

- ¿Cariño estas bien?- dijo la preocupada madre al ver el aspecto de su hijo

- No te preocupes mama, estoy bien- dijo el moreno sonriente

- ¿Qué habeis averiguado?- pregunto la media luz blanca

- Hay que darse prisa. Estan preparando la coronación de la nueva fuente, lo que significa que atacaran pronto

- Entonces a que estamos esperando- dijo Pheobe mientras intetaba levantarse

- Tu no iras a ningún sitio Pheobe

-¿Por qué no?

- Estas de ocho meses, casi no puedes levantarte tu sola, mucho menos luchar contra agiles demonios

- Paige tiene razon amor

- Pero necesitareis el poder de tres

- En ese caso le diremos a Leo que te lleve con nosotras; pero hasta entonces te quedaras aquí

- A lo mejor tengo un campo protector como tu con Wayatt- dijo la hermana mediana intentando que la llevase a la lucha

- Pheobe por favor, quedate aquí.- dijo la mayor de las tres- Coop, Henry, lo mejor es que vosotros os quedeis con ella y Wayatt

Las dos hermanas, Chris, Leo y Bianca desparecieron de la sala, para aparecer poco después en un pasillo, muy parecido al que habian visto ciento de veces antes, un pasillo del inframundo. A pesar de el tiempo trascurrido, era lo mismo de siempre, estalactitas, estalacmias, pasillo y callejones, sin olvidar los cienos de demonios de los que debian ir escondiendose o ese insoportable olor a azufre.

Los cuatro siguieron los pasos de Bianca por ese laberinto llamado inframundo, hasta que llegaron a una sala circular con un enorme pedestal de mármol en el centro. En las paredes de la sala, decenas de figuras encapuchadas, recitaban algo, mientras que tras el pedestal una mujer rubia con el pelo rizado y ojos grises levantaba los brazos y recitaba mas palabras del ritual que se llevaba a cabo. Los integrantes del lado del bien solo observaban la escena, esperando el desenlaze de los acontecimientos antres de atacar.

Una leve bruma lleno la sala y el pedestal aprecio tumbada Illiana, con los ojos cerrados, con el pelo suelto por la superficie de mármol, sus ropas habian cambiado, donde antes habia unos vaqueros y un jersey, ahora habia un top y una minifalda de la que caian decenas de tiras negras. La mujer rubia, bajo los brazos y extendio una de sus manos, donde otra mujer,estaba vez morena y de ojos rojos, le tendio un puñal. La de ojos grises lo cogio con fuerza mientras la morena, abria un cofre que estaba en manos de una de las demonios de lasparedes de la sala que se acerco hata ellas. Del cofre saco unos polvos con los que comenzo a dibujar una serie de runas alrededor de un circulo que habia hecho anteriormente sobre su estomago. ES en ese circulo donde la rubia clavo el puñal ante la mirada de los integrantes del bien.

Piper salio de su escondite e hizo explotara a los cuatro demonio que estaban a su derecha, Chris se unio lanzando a la rubia lejos del cuerpo de Illiana, Leo orbito para cogerla; pero la morena se interpuso y le lanzo una bola de energia que Paige desvio y reboto hacia la demonio, convirtiendola en cenizas. La lucha seguia, las explosiones causaban numerosas bajas, por una bola de energia Chris cayo herido, con lo que Bianca corrio hacia el y fluctuo hasta la casa, donde le dejo caer sobre el sofa. La bola habia impactado en su pecho y le costaba respirar, Bianca lloraba y le apretaba la mano. Pheobe dejo caer el vaso que llevaba en las manos al ver el estado en el que su sobrino habia regresado.Henry corrio en busca de Wayatt. Mientras Coop se marcho al lugar de la lucha, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que su esposa soportara la perdida de nadie, nunca mas.

- ¡Wayatt!- grito Henry irrumpiendo en la habtacion- ¡Tienes que bajar!

El rubio no reaccionaba, Henry dio la vuelta a la cama y vio como su sobrino tenia la vista perdida en el vacio

- Escucha- dijo el policia de los nervios- Han herido a Chris, esta muy grave tienes que salvarle

Esohizo reaccionar al rubio que salio corriendo hasa el piso de abajo, donde encontro la escena. Su hermano medio muertoen el sofa, con su novia cogiendole de la mano, mientras lloraba y a su lado su tia Pheobe, llorando mientras snegaba con la cabeza. El rubio corrio hacia alli y opuso las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, una luz las envolvio y pudo curarle, al cerrarse la herida, Chris dio una gran bocanada de aire y Bianca se lanzo a sus brazos, todos sonreian por el hehco de que el moreno estubiera bien.

Cuando el moreno le s conto lo que estaba pasando Wayatt orbito de inmediato hacia el lugar de la lucha, seguido poco después por Bianca y Chris

- ¡Chris¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Piper al verle de vuelta

- Si, Wat¡yatt me curo- dijo mientras lanzaba por los aires a un demonio que se acercaba por la espalda de su madre

- ¿Wayatt?

Piper busco a su hijo y le vio al lado del pedestal, tocandso el eplo de la joven acostada. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, y le miro, antes de lanzarle volando al otro lado de la sala.

La lucha se detubo y la joven se incorporo, las demonios se arrodillaron y Wayatt la miro con tristeza desde el lugar en donde habia caido.

Lejos de alli un coche atravesaba la ciudad, rumbo al hospital mas cercano, en su interior un a angustiada Pheobe intentaba recuperar su respiración, mientras que un histerico Henry intentaba tranquilizarla

* * *

_Vaya¿que tal¿como se os ha quedado el cuerpo? Enviad vuestros cometnarios y contadmelo que me encanta saber vuestra opinion_

_Bye._

_kgs_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!_

_Despues de casi 7 meses sin actualizar aqui esta el penultimo capuitulo de la historia, ya solo qeuda el prologo, que por cierto ya esta casi acabado. _

_ Otra cosa, he empezado a corregir los capitulos antiguos, no heañadido nada, solo he corregido muchas palabras que estaban mal (para mi horror estaba lleno de faltas de hortografia ¬¬) os lo digo mas que nada por si quwreis volver a leerlo que sepais qeu ya no os doleran los ojos. (al menos no de las faltas)_

_Bueno, no me enrrollo mas _

* * *

La pelea se detuvo en cuanto Illiana se puso en pie y lanzo a Wyatt al otro lado de la sala. Piper salio corriendo hacia su hijo; pero este la detuvo con la mirada antes de ponerse en pie y enfrentar a la chica que era el amor de su vida.

Ella le miraba arrogante, incitándole a atacarla; aunque ambos sabían que eso no sucedería, que él nunca la dañaría. Sus ojos se volvieron los negros ojos de la fuente y la chica se apareció a la espalda de Piper y apareciendo un cuchillo se lo clavo en la espalda. La mujer abrió los ojos y cayo al suelo, ante la horrorizada mirada de sus familiares y la burlesca mueca de la que ahora era la líder del inframundo.

- Illiana¿Por qué lo has hecho?- grito Wyatt intentando llamar su atención- Tu no eres así

- Dame a Escalibur y os daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor o sino…

La amenaza quedó en el aire; pero clavo la puntera de su zapato en la herida de la bruja arrancándola un grito de dolor. Leo, que no hacia mucho tiempo que había recuperado su estatus de anciano, la mando numerosos rayos que salieron de sus dedos, en un intento de separarla de su esposa; cosa que consiguió cuando la obligo a fluctuar para detener sus ataques.

Illiana apareció tras Bianca, dispuesta a darle su merecido a la demonio traidora; pero Wyatt fue mas rápido y con un movimiento de su mano, la lanzo contra uno de los muros del recinto. El golpe seco fue lo que reanudo la lucha.

Leo curo a Piper, mientras que los otros les defendían. Lo primero que Piper vio cunado abrió los ojos, fue a su marido a su lado y después como a lo lejos Wyatt luchaba con Illiana, él portando a Escalibur, ella una espada antigua perteneciente a su padre. El choque de los metales no se oía con el fulgor de la lucha.

Nadie sabe que fue lo que paso; pero de un momento a otro el rugido de las llamas y una enorme mancha de ceniza en el suelo fue todo lo que quedo de la futura fuente de todo el mal.

El resto de los demonios se fueron apareciendo lejos de allí. Mientras que Wyatt solo lloraba de rodillas al lado de la que fue la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Se sorprendieron del silencio que les recibió cuando llegaron a la casa. Inquietas por lo que les podía haber pasado a los otros dos, recorrieron la casa en busca de alguna nota o algo que les hiciese saber donde estaban Phoebe y Henry.

Coop cerro los ojos intentando sentia su esposa y casi al instante los abrió con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara

- ¡Ya vienen!

- ¿Quién viene?- pregunto Paige

- Mis hijas. Phoebe esta dando a luz.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo antes de desaparecer rumbo al hospital, seguido poco después de Paige

-Pheobe siempre ha sido muy oportuna- le dijo Piper a Leo- Cojo la maleta de Pheobe y nos vamos ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!_

_Aqui esta. El ultimo capitulo de la historia. No se si pueda llamarse epilogo; pero bueno creo que explica como acaba la cosa; aunque tengo la sensacion de que el final ha quedado algo abierto_

_Se que he tardado mil años en subirlo y que no tengo excusa, de todas formas aqui os lo dejo para que, espero, disfruteis de la lectura ,_

* * *

_La lucha se sucedía a su alrededor; pero él tiene sus sentidos puestos en ella. Escalibur, su espada, choca con la que Illiana esgrima con elegancia. No quiere hacerla daño, solo busca desarmarla para poder decir el contrahechizo y que el vacio la libere, lo único que quiere es que vuelva a ser ella misma y poder sentirla entre sus brazos_

_Ella le da una patada en el estomago y obliga a Wyatt a retroceder un par de pasos. Se le corta la respiración; pero ella sigue atacándole sin misericordia. El joven lo ve todo perdido, no tiene la destreza de ella ni las ansias de ganar. Entonces los ojos de la joven vuelven a ser los azules de siempre, que le miran implorándole porque la perdone y la libere, porque no quiere seguir haciéndole daño. Ella baja la espada y le susurra algo que nadie mas puede oír_

_- Sálvame_

_El asiente mientras las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos igual que de los de ella, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ella también; pero es lo mejor; aunque eso no lo haga menos doloroso. Cierra los ojos y ensarta la espada en el pecho de su amada_

_- Te quiero- le susurra Wyatt mientras acaba con su vida_

_- Te quiero- le responde ella mientras su cuerpo es devorado por las llamas_

Wyatt se despierta empapado en sudor. Puede oír los latidos de su corazón retumbado con fuerza en sus oídos. Su respiración esta alterada y siente ronca la garganta, posiblemente por el que grito que ha debido de dar antes de despertar.

Debería de haberse acostumbrado ya a ese sueño. Ha soñado con esa batalla todos los días del último año. El ultimo momento que paso con ella, la forma en la que tuvo que matarla, sus últimas palabras…

Sale de la cama sabiendo que, por mucho que lo intente, no será capaz de reconciliar el sueño. Recorre el pasillo y se detiene frente a la puerta de sus padres, puede oír a su madre llorar, porque sufre por no poder hacer nada por mitigar el dolor que su hijo esta sintiendo. Oír su llanto y las palabras que su padre le susurra para calmarla solo hacen que el mago doblemente bendecido se sienta aun peor. No quiere hacerla sufrir; pero tampoco puede evitar recordar

Baja y enciende la televisión. Ya que no puede dormir al menos podrá entretenerse con algo. Cambia los canales y pronto se cansa de lo que ve. No es algo que le sorprenda demasiado, todas las noches baja y todas las noches es lo mismo.

- Mas de 200 canales y lo único que hay es tele tienda y porno- se queja el rubio antes de extender una mano y hacer que orbite hasta ella un Dvd- "El retorno del Jedi" Genial, esta solo la he visto 20 veces. Dios, necesito pelis nuevas

- Lo que necesitas es una vida nueva- le dice Chris mientras baja las escaleras

- ¿Qué haces despierto enano?

- Es difícil dormir con tus gritos

- Si bueno… lo siento por eso

- Deberías olvidarlo ya Wyatt. No es bueno que te aferres al pasado

- Guárdate la psicología barata. No controlo lo que sueño ¿Vale?- le dice algo molesto

Chris le mira en silencio antes de suspirar y con cansancio sentarse a su lado

- El retorno del Jedi ¿no? Pues venga, ponla

La mañana les encuentra a los dos hermanos tumbados en el sofá. Chris durmiendo y Wyatt con la vista fija en la pantalla repitiendo los diálogos que ella se sabe de memoria. Así es como les ve Piper al bajar, sonríe al mayor de sus hijos y le saluda con la cabeza, a la vez que se abrocha mejor la bata que lleva. Luego se da la vuelta y parte hacia la cocina donde empieza a preparar el desayuno. No tarda mucho antes de que el olor a tortitas y chocolate inunde la casa familiar. Chris se levanta como con un resorte y prácticamente sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

El resto del día parece ser igual a cualquier otro, bueno, no es como cualquier otro día, hoy es el cumpleaños de las gemelas de Pheobe y Coop. Wyatt no tiene demasiadas ganas de ir y de que todos le miren con la misma lastima y preocupación con la que lo han hecho desde aquel día. Por supuesto su madre no le da demasiadas alternativas y con resignación sabe que debe acudir. El único pensamiento que le libera un poco es saber que, al menos en casa de su tía nada le recordara a ella.

Están todos reunidos en el apartamento de la mediana de las hermanas, hablando y riendo mientras las pequeñas gatean por la casa ajenas a lo que pasa a su alrededor. ES el momento importante, están a punto de cortar la tarta cuando sueña el timbre. El rubio se levanta, ya que es el más cercano a la puerta y abre, quedándose sin respiración al ver a la persona ante él.

Allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos desgastados vaqueros hay una joven, tiene más o menos su edad; pero eso no es lo que le llama la atención y consigue que el aire no llegue a sus pulmones. No cree lo que ve, porque es imposible que sea ella. Sin embargo es su cara, su cuerpo, sus mismos ojos azules, esa sonrisa que tan loco le había vuelto… lo único distinto es su pelo, ya no es rubio ni por la barbilla, ahora es moreno y largo

- ¿Illy?- dice sin poder evitarlas palabras que escapan de su boca sin permiso

- No Lily- responde ella sonriéndole- Lilianne Mars

- Perdona... es solo que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocia

- ¿Una ex?

- Mas o menos

- Bueno, dicen que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte

- Supongo- dice no demasiado convencido de ello

- Veras, unas amigas y yo nos acabamos de mudar al piso de al lado y al abrir el grifo sea vuelto loco; porque no deja de salir agua- le explica ella, haciendo que Wyatt se de cuenta por primera vez de que lleva toda la camiseta mojada- Nos preguntábamos si podíais dejarnos alguna guía de teléfonos donde encontrar algún fontanero

- Bueno, yo soy muy bueno arreglando cosas- le dice sonriéndola- Si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo

-¿De verdad?

- Si

-¿No será molestia?

- Ninguna

- Vale

- Genial, espera un minuto

Wyatt entra en la sala donde todos están esperando a que llegue para poder partir la tarta. Cuando lo hace saben que algo ha sucedido. Los ojos del mago doblemente bendecido brillan con felicidad y, por primera vez desde hace un año sonríe con total sinceridad

-¿Quién era?- le pregunta Paige

- La nueva vecina de tía Pheobe, necesita ayuda así que ahora vengo. Cortar la tarta sin mí

Cuando sale al pasillo y la vuelve a ver su sonrisa se amplia. Sabe que ella es Iliana, su pequeña Illy, algo dentro de si se lo dice. No entiende porque no lo recuerda o como ha llegado hasta allí, lo cierto es que tampoco le importa; los caminos de la magia son inescrutables, todo sucede por una razón, no importa que él no la comprenda o que ella ahora se llame Lilly. Lo único que cuenta es que tiene la intención de no volverla a dejar escapar

**- Fin -**

* * *

_Que ilusion he terminado mi primer fic!!_

_Si alguien lo sigue leyendo no me importara recibir un comentario al respecto (era una indirecta, por si no lo habeis cogido) no en serio, me gustaria saber vuestra opinion para poder mejorar_

* * *


End file.
